weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:It's All About The Pentiums
Lyrics: It's All About The Pentiums, baby Uh. Uh-huh, yeah. Uh. Uh-huh, yeah. It's All About The Pentiums, baby Uh. It's all about the Pentiums, baby It's all about the Pentiums! It's all about the Pentiums! Yeah! Whatcha'll wanna do? Wanna be hackers? Code crackers, slackers Wastin' time with all the chatroom yakkers 9 to 5 chillin' at Hewlett-Packard Workin' at a desk with a dumb little placard Yeah, payin' the bills with my mad programming skills. Defraggin' my hard drive for thrills I got me a hundred gigabytes of RAM I never feed trolls And I don't read SPAM Installed a T1 line in my house Always at my PC double clickin' on my miz-ouse Upgrade my system at least twice a day I'm strictly plug and play Uh-huh! I ain't afraid of Y2K I'm down with Bill Gates, I call him money for short I phone him up at home and I make him do my tech support It's all bout the Pentiums, What? You've got to be the dumbest noobie I've ever seen You've got White-Out all over your screen You think your Commodore 64 is really neat-o What kinda chip you got in there? A Dorito? You're using a 286? Don't make me laugh Your Windows boots up in what, a day and a half? You could back up your whole hard drive on a floppy diskette You're the biggest joke on the Internet Your database is a disaster You're waxing your modem, tryin' to make it go faster Hey fella! I bet you're still livin' in your parents cellar Downloadin' pictures of Sarah Michelle Gellar And postin' "Me too" like some braindead AOL-er I should do the world a favor and cap you like Old Yeller You're just about as useless as JPEGs to Hellan Keller It's all about the Pentiums It's all about the Pentiums It's all about the Pentiums, yeah! It's all about the Pentiums Now! Whatcha'll wanna do? Wanna be hackers? Code crackers, slackers Wastin' time with all the chatroom yakkers? 9 to 5 chillin' at Hewlett-Packard Wanna run with my crew, huh? Rule cyberspace and crunch numbers like I do? They call me the king of the spreadsheets Got 'em all printed out on my bedsheets My new computer's got the clocks, it rocks, but it was obsolete before I opened the box You say you've had your desktop for over a week. Uh-huh! Throw that junk away, man, it's an antique Your laptop is a month old? Well that's great If you could use a nice, heavy paperweight My digital media is right protected Every file inspected, no viruses detected I've beta tested evry operating system Gave props to some and others? I dissed 'em While your computer's crashin', mine's multitaskin' It does all my work without me even askin' Got a flat screen monitor 40 inches wide I believe that yours says Etch-A-Sketch on the side In a 32-bit world you're a 2-bit user You've got your own newsgroup: alt-totalloser Your motherboard melts when you try to send a fax Where'd you get your CPU? In a box of Cracker Jacks? Play me online and you know that I'll beat you If I ever meet you I'll Control-Alt-Delete you What? What? What? What? It's all about the Pentiums, Yeah! It's all about the Pentiums, Yeah! It's all about the Pentiums, Yeah! Whatcha'll wanna do? Wanna be hackers? Code crackers, slackers Wastin' time with all the chatroom yakkers? 9 to 5 chillin' at Hewlett-Packard What? Return to It's All About The Pentiums It's all about the pentiums